scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Guardians
"This is The Vale. A dangerous, beautiful, magical, and inspiring place. A place filled with discovery, innovation, and wonder. A place worth fighting for. A place worth protecting." ''' The Guardians are a blazing beacon of righteousness in a dark and grimy world that too often chooses to take the easy way, to reach a compromise with vice. They stand against the tide of wickedness and say "No. This is not acceptable. We can be better." Disciplined soldiers marching to battle, shoulder to shoulder, determined to take the fight to the enemies of civilization. Their first thoughts and their last are for their beloved mission, To save as many innocents as possible, to Protect the weak and defenseless. They know that even if they are struck down, a life of virtue will see them reborn once more, given another chance to bring the Weft to its shining destiny.' Five things about The Guardians * Nobility is an achievement, not a birthright. Nobility is vaunted in The Guardians, but it is a nobility of spirit we admire, not a title that you inherit. * A great life leaves a legend. The only thing that remains when you depart this life is the memory of how you lived it. Death is nothing compared to great deeds. * Glorious in victory, proud in defeat. The Guardians relish a challenge. Those more skilled present an opportunity for glory by defeating them, those less skilled offer you an opportunity to demonstrate your prowess. * You cannot Armour the soul. The Guardians do not hide the great passions of the soul; they wear their hearts on their sleeve. * Virtue and vice are contagious. A virtuous life leads the faithful to further righteous action but vile behavior spreads just as easily if not checked What the Guardians are not * Zealots or Bigots: As a faction we strive to be righteous and lead by example; We are not self-righteous and condemnatory. * Christian crusaders: The Guardians ARE partly inspired by the imagery and themes of the crusades but there are major differences between US and the crusading orders. Most specifically Christian iconography is inappropriate here. Breakdown Influences: Gondor, Crusader Knights, Paladins '''Look': The Guardians look is generally practical and restrained, drawn heavily from the Arkhosian roots of it's founding members. Its beauty is in the small touches – the geometric trim on Tabards, the exquisite jewelry, decorated shields. Colours are deliberately Bright and contrasting, and outfits in blue and white are commonplace. Many members choose to adopt similar garb, with the symbol of the eye displayed prominently on the chest, shoulders, or at the breast. This is particularly true for warriors, who show their solidarity and loyalty with their fellows by marching into battle decked in near identical garb. Of all the factions of the Weft, the Guardians are the most inclined to uniformity, a visible display of their inner commitment to their shared faith and destiny. Feel: Regal, confident, righteous, stark, traditional, disciplined, militant, uncompromising. Colours: Blue with a white contrast is most common but where there is colour, it is likely to be dark - bottle green, red, charcoal and midnight blue - and always set against the contrast of white or cream. Clothing: The Guardians dress in simple, practical lines – wearing long, layered robes and tunics in starkly contrasting colours, most often simple layers of Blue and white or sometimes using Blue or white as a contrast to different colours. Decorative mosaics and fabrics with complex geometric patterns are popular. Most Guardians wear at least one symbol of their God or Gods, and many carry icons or relics of their faith. masks are commonly worn by all genders both in funeral rites and on other sombre occasions. They set the wearer apart, offering anonymity and a sense of de-personalisation. They are often worn when distasteful actions, or those associated with a rank or position of authority rather than an individual, have to be undertaken Some Guardians, particularly those in authority, wear hoods or cowls, usually in the colours of their chapter. Armour: Guardian armour tends to be full length and layered or segmented. Heavy black leather is common, sometimes with pieces of plate worn over it. The Troops usually leave their head uncovered, but Leaders favour a full helm, ideally decorated. Carved or decorated vambraces are often worn for additional protection. Shields: Large kite or heater shields are common. They are usually decorated in a uniform design with the emblem in stark contrast. Smaller shields, carried by skirmishers or healers tend to be round or hexagonal, but just as richly decorated. Weapons: Guardians prefer to fight in close formation and prefer weapons suited to this style; swords, spears, halberds and bows. Guardians of other races tend to use their preferred weapons, with hammers being common.